Kohm
The Kohm is a Grineer plasma shotgun with a unique held-trigger function. While holding the firing button, the Kohm will add an additional pellet to the following shot until it reaches a maximum of 10 pellets per shot, all while increasing its rate of fire. However, the increase in pellet count shoots extra ammunition, so players must be wary of the Kohm's heavy rate of ammo consumption. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害。 優點: *无伤害衰减。 * 完全预热之前的准度很高。 *完全预热之后，可以造成所有霰弹枪中最高的单发伤害。 *内置1米的穿透。 *在霰弹枪中拥有最高的弹夹容量和备弹。 *完全预热后的弹片数量很多。 *拥有一个 极性。 *类似Drakgoon，未命中敌人而射中墙壁的弹片可以反弹，从而有机会命中别的敌人。 缺點: *低初始伤害。 ** 需要预热以达到最高效率。 *抛射物有飞行时间且飞行轨迹为弧形。 *完全预热后每次射击会消耗多发弹药。 * 若没有霰弹枪弹药转换，很难获得足够续航的弹药。 *完全预热后的准度极低。 *未完全预热时的开火速率很低。 **即使完全预热，开火速率也低于绝大多数自动武器。 Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *While holding the firing button, each time the Kohm shoots, it will add pellets to the shot following the sequence of 1, 4, 8, 10. It slowly spins down when not firing, similar to the Gorgon. **Sprinting does not cancel the windup period as long as the firing button is still held. Exiting from a sprint will allow the weapon to resume where it left off. **After the first shot, the Kohm consumes ammo equivalent to 1/3 of the pellet count. It uses between 1 and 3.333 ammo per shot, resulting in a displayed ammo consumption of 3 or 4 ammo per shot at full spool. * The Kohm's spread remains low until the 5th shot in the spooling cycle, allowing for sniping even with a high pellet count as long as it is allowed to spool down between shots. *With base magazine capacity, it can fire about 82-83 shots in succession before needing to reload, spending 245 ammo. **If it is in the middle of a firing chain and it doesn't have enough ammo to fire the next shot, it will attempt to reload even if the magazine still has ammo in it. Tips *A fully-ranked Shotgun Ammo Mutation is essential for prolonged use. Alternatively you can use Team Ammo Restores or Shotgun Scavenger. *Due to its lack of falloff, the Kohm benefits from Tainted Shell suprisingly well, reducing its overall spread even at full-spool and allowing it to hit targets from greater distances. The penalty to fire rate can also be considered a benefit as it reduces the rate the Kohm uses up ammo. **Players can also take advantage of the Kohm's lack of damage falloff by using Fatal Acceleration and/or Jet Stream, further improving the Kohm's long-range potential. *Although a polarity can limit elemental modding potential, Tainted Shell still works extremely well with this shotgun, thus is not much of an issue unless you do not have the mod. Trivia * The weapon's name is likely derived from Ohm (Ω), a unit for measuring electrical resistance. This ties to the Kohm being an energy weapon. ** The name Kohm is perhaps an abbreviation of Kilo-'ohm', which is simply 1,000 ohms. * Amusingly enough, the Kohm has both the lowest (as it initially fires only 1 pellet) and one of the highest pellet counts of all the primary shotguns (fully-spooled shots fire 10 pellets, tying it with the Strun, the Strun Wraith and the Drakgoon). Bugs *Due to the Kohm's firing mechanics, equipping Hell's Chamber may result in noticeable lag even on high-end computers. ** This effect is worsened with Hall of Mirrors, resulting in even greater lag. Warframe Kohm, The Quick Climaxer thequickdraw Kohm 15.6.3 - Mogamu Warframe Kohm update 15.6.0 Category:主武器